The Next Day
by Mangald
Summary: Oneshot about the day after Chihiro comes back- This is my very first story, so please R&R and enjoy!


**AUTHOR'****S**** NOTE:** Hello, fellow fanfic readers~! ^_^ Lumo here, with my very first story- so I'm all up for reviews, good or bad. And depending on if I actually have some kind of potential, I may add some more stories (perhaps for other series too) but lol dunno yet. Well, I'm gonna end this and not waste anymore of your time- I hope you enjoy this little oneshot- Don't forget to R&R! Laters fanfictioners, Lumo out!

**DISCLAIMER:** I REPEAT- I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! (if I did I would totally make a sequel lol)

* * *

><p>Chihiro woke up. But she refused to open her eyes. Not because she didn't WANT to, but her eyelids were just too lazy. She decided to process the thoughts from yesterday in her head.<p>

Just yesterday, the Ogino family (which consisted of Chihiro and her parents) had just moved in.

However, Chihiro Ogino, only 10 years old, had experienced an exciting adventure in the Spirit World; just yesterday.

Literally.

But that wasn't the point. Chihiro still remembered Lin, Kamajii, No-Face, Yubaba, Granny, and Haku: the first spirit to help her out when she was alone and confused in the Spirit World. Chihiro smiled at the remembrance of her friends. "Who I can't see again." she thought sadly. Maybe she'll see Haku again in the future, but she didn't know exactly when or even how.

But she didn't mind; she had spent this whole entire adventure together with them, at first not getting along, but later on becoming the best of friends. Chihiro was glad to just have this memory and experience with her, forever and ever.

Don't get her wrong, Chihiro was still going to miss them. But she had to return to her world sometime, and she already knew that.

At that point, Chihiro realized that she should probably get up by now.

She opened her eyes just to realize that the sun was shining brightly through her window. She smiled. "_What a nice sunny day_." she thought. But not too long afterwards, Chihiro realized that the sun was starting to burn her eyes. After she quickly rolled off her bed, a loud thud on the floorboards echoed through out the house. "Owwwww..." Chihiro groaned. She realized two things from her fall:

1. To stop eating so much food (that thud was really loud, okay)

2. To get some curtains for her window (she couldn't have her eyes burning every single morning, you know)

And not so long afterwards, loud and fast footsteps were approaching her room. And the owners' of those footsteps broke her door down.

"Chirhiro, are you okay?" yelled Akigo Ogino, Chihiro's father. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were falling down. This was because Akigo was holding his belt in his hands, ready to strike it as a whip to anyone or anything. "Chihiro, don't worry, your mother and father are here." Yugo Ogino calmly stated to her daughter, Chihiro Ogino. Yugo was holding a kitchen knife in her right hand, her left hand in a fist. Chihiro could tell that her mother had rushed to her room from the kitchen.

Chihiro slightly groaned and but mostly whimpered at her mother's carelessness as Yugo was thrashing the knife up and about will no care. Akigo was also trying to calm down Yugo, but Yugo had ignored his complaints and almost struck him in the nose with her fist.

"M-Mom, put that knife down!" Chihiro stuttered. After realizing that there was nothing wrong with her, her mother had finally calmed down.

Chihiro got up from the ground. "I'm fine Mom, so put your knife away, okay? I only fell of my bed. And be careful! You almost hit Dad in the nose, you know!" she scolded. "And Dad, you too- don't scream or else you'll disturb the neighbors!"

"S-sorry, Chihiro." her father looked at her apologetically, then looked back at Yugo.

Yugo also looked back at Akigo. "Sorry, dear, I was so worried about Chihiro," she glanced at Chihiro briefly, "so I went a bit out of control." her mother said in a calm yet apologetic voice. Her father smiled.

"It's fine, Yugo, I would've done the same thing." Chihiro's father explained. But her mother seemed rather upset by this answer. Chihiro's mother crossed her arms. "Ohhh, I see, you would punch your wife in the face, huh." she coldly stated. Making eye contact, Yugo glared at Akigo and then let out a loud "Hmph!". Her father realized that was in a tough situation now. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Yugo..!" he frantically tried to explain. Chihiro noticed her mother grin. "It's fine, I was just joking dear!" Chihiro noticed her father's face relax from relief as well.

Chihiro laughed a little bit. Her parents took no notice however. "Well then, I gotta work hard on unpacking. Fight!" she encouraged to herself.

She started to hum to herself as she picked up a box in the corner to her bed. Dropping the book down in a huff, she started to rip the tape off the box.

Her parents then took notice of a cheerful Chihiro unpacking her boxes. They shared a look, and thought about what to say first.

"Listen, Chihiro, umm..." her father started, "I don't mean to intrude in your privacy or anything like that, but this is just way too strange!" her father exclaimed. "Your mother and I were wondering, but did something happen? You seem... rather happy and energetic despite the fact just yesterday, in the car, you were still moping around from the move." her father explained.

Chihiro continued to listen as she unpacked slowly.

Her mother continued, "What we're trying to ask is, what made you so happy all of a sudden?"."Not that we have a problem with it or anything!" Akigo and Yugo quickly exclaimed in unison. "We're just-" her parents stopped mid-sentence.

A silent pause occurred. Chihiro took this time to think in her thoughts once again.

Chihiro understood why her parents were confused with this sudden change. In fact, she couldn't even understand this herself. She was 10, for goodness's sake! But what she could understand was that yesterday, she had an adventure so unbelievable- yet so real.

Chihiro's facial expression softened.

Rolling the tape into a ball, she thought of how she was going to begin her explanation.

Then, it hit her.

A smile began to form on her face.

"You see... the answer is pretty simple." she told her parents. Chihiro quickly turned around to face her parents.

Akigo and Yugo were shocked by their daughter's expression.

Her expression was definitely indescribable, but they could definitely tell that she was genuinely happy. There were a huge smile spread throughout her face and her eyes were shining bright when she said, "I was spirited away."

Her parents exchanged looks of confusion. "Er, repeat that Chihiro?" Akigo asked flabbergasted.

Chihiro smile softened, and she continued on, "Don't worry, I'm back now- and I meant that because of an adventure, I was changed.".

Yugo started to piece things together, and concluded an answer. After exchanging a couple of whispers with Akigo, she then reluctantly asked "So.. you went on an adventure and changed your point of view on this move.. all because of an adventure?"

Before Chihiro was going to explain _it_ exactly, a thought hit her mind; should she tell her parents, or keep it a secret? She doubted her parents would believe her, but that wasn't what bothered Chihiro. What bothered her was that she was torn; Chihiro so badly wanted to tell of her adventure to others, yet there was also a part of her which wished to keep it to herself.

"-iro... Chihiro.. Hey, earth to Chihiro!" her parents worriedly called out to her. Chihiro snapped out of her trance, exchanging eye contact with her confused parents.

"_Someday... I'll tell them someday."_ she concluded to herself. Afterwards, Chihiro turned to her parents, nodding her head in agreement. Her parents shared looks and just shrugged. "Well, okay, I guess that's good to hear." Akigo answered. "Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, so come down then okay?" Yugo added. Before leaving, Chihiro turned back around, starting to remove the items out of the cardboard box. Akigo and Yugo exchanged looks once again, and just smiled back at their daughter then to each other. When they finally left the room, Chihiro stopped. She blankly stared at the clothes and photo frames in the box.

"_Where should I put these again..?" _Chihiro thought, losing her train of thought.

This was because a memory kept her from paying attention to what the items were. 

"_Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

A small smile formed on her face, as she looked out her window.

"_Yep... Someday for sure."_


End file.
